In twin studies, the difference in pair similarity between MZ and DZ twins indicates how much of the phenotype is genetically controlled. We aim to study lipoprotein levels and related parameters in MZ and DZ twin pairs on low and high fat diets under metabolic ward conditions to estimate the genetic control of lipoprotein levels on a fixed diet and the genetic control of diet response.